Always you
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Stacy Keibler and John Cena have been best friends since day one, but what happens when they become seniors and prepare to start their new lives as adults? Will they go their seperate ways, or start their new lives..... together? Dedicated to Yanzell!
1. Pretty Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Hey all my beautiful angels! Well I decided to write a John/Stacy fic, so here's a little treat for all you John/Stacy fans, here you go. But this story is dedicated to my lovey dovey pal, pal Yanzell. This is for you baby love, I hope you enjoy and thanks for all your help and support, I love you! This story title belongs to Amber Pacific,and this chapter title belongs to Sugarcult, both these bands are totally badass! Please, if you find this story interesting then pleeeeease review, thanks a bunch :D**

**Summary: Stacy Keibler and John Cena have been best friends since day one, but what happens when they become seniors and prepare to start their new lives as adults? Will they go their seperate ways and move on, or start their new lives together? Read and find out and please review! John/Stacy John/Ashley Stacy/Randy Ashley/Randy. This story is dedicated to Yanzell!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh my god! John it's our first day of school and we are officially seniors. I am so excited, how about you?" Stacy asked her unusually calm best friend.

John walked beside Stacy and headed towards the gates of West Beverly High School.

"It's whatever, I guess." John answered coolly as they came closer and closer to their last days childhood.

"It's "whatever"? What a downer." Stacy joked

"I'm not being a downer, I'm being realistic." John replied as Stacy started to walk backwards to face John.

"And how is that Mr.Cena?" Stacy questioned as she raised as eyebrow.

"Let's just say you're not gonna be feeling this cheery come graduation day." John smiled at the leggy blonde before him.

Stacy let out laugh and nodded. Stacy was about to turn around until she ran right into something...or someone.

"I am so sorry." Stacy said nervously as she looked up at the gorgeous boy before.

"It's ok, just try to walk forward next time, I hear that prevents accidents like this." The boy joked flashing the blushing blonde a handsome grin.

"Hey, your Randy Orton right?" John asked curiously.

"Yup that's me, and your John Cena right?" Randy asked extending his hand out.

"Yeah, I'm John." John replied also extending his hand to shake.

"And who's this beautiful bombshell?" Randy grinned as he eyed.

John looked over at Stacy who just smiled and blushed some more.

"This is my best friend Stacy Keibler." John introduced as Randy took Stacy's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Well it's a pleasure Ms.Keibler." Randy spoke gentley.

"I know this may sound so cliche, but the pleasure is all mine." Stacy replied with a wide smile.

John stood by witnessing all this with his jaw dropped to the ground. 'Was Stacy flirting with this guy?' John asked himself with disbelief.

"Randy! Randy!" A girl called from behind them.

"Hey baby." Randy said grabbing the girl by her waist and placing a kiss on her lips. "Ahh, everybody, this is my girlfriend Ashley, Ashley, this is John and this is Stacy." Randy introduced still allowing his eyes to be glued on Stacy.

"Stacy Keibler right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, and your Ashley Massaro, right?" Stacy also asked.

Ashley nodded and started to squeal and jump up and down.

"Oh my god Stacy! It's been like forever since I've seen you." Ashley squeald as she pulled a confused Stacy into a hug.

Both John and Randy raised an eyevrow.

"You two know eachother?" Randy asked as Ashley pulled away from Stacy and looked at her boyfriend.

"Well, sort of. We did a science project together last year." Ashley answered as she held on to Stacy's arm.

"You did?" John asked Stacy.

"Apparently." Stacy shrugged as Ashley's smile turned into a frown.

"You don't remember me?" Ashley asked sadly.

"Sorry." Stacy apologized sincerely.

"Well ok let me help you remember. It was a group thing, there was like 5 other girls in our group. It was me, you, Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus, Melina Perez..."

"Oh right, the clique girls." Stacy cut in.

"Yeah right, you remember...god." Ashley smiled happily. "Oh and there was your friend Torrie Wilson, I think maybe that's why you didn't notice me, you and Torrie had your own little thing going on. We wondered why you never talked to us." Ashley wondered thoughtfully.

"Well we didn't think you knew we existed." Stacy answered quite bitterly.

"Of course we did, your Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson." Ashley smiled

"We can see that Ash." Randy said playfully.

Ashley smiled and snuggled close to her boyfriend. She looked across from her and saw something that caught her eye.

"And I think that girl was in our group. Talk about going unnoticed." Ashley said as she pointed over to a redhead sitting on the gate smoking a cigarette.

John, Stacy and Randy all turned their attention to the rebel.

"What's her name anyways." Ashley asked as she scrunched up her nose.

"I think it's Amy Dumas, or something like that." Randy spoke

"Yeah, but I hear a few people call her Lita, I guess it's her nickname or something." John acknowledged as Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Hey isn't she like of and on with Adam Copeland, or Edge whatever they call him?" Stacy asked

"His name is Adam, but everyone calls him Edge." Randy answered as he secretly gave Stacy an innocent smile.

"What's with all the lame nicknames?" Ashley asked as her eyes were still locked on Lita.

Just asked Ashley asked her question the bell for class rang and everyone turned to face eachother.

"Ok well I guess I'm headed to Mr.Foley's class." John said glncing at his schedule.

"Me too!" Ashley squealed in excitment.

"Cool." John smiled.

"Arghhh...I got r.Austin, I hear his brutal. I really don't feel like dealing with him this year." Stacy huffed.

"Well, we can deal with him together?" Randy replied.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I have Mr.Austin first period to, we can be like study buddies or something." Randy offered with a warm smile.

"Study buddies?" John mocked with bitterness.

"I'd like that." Stacy smiled.

"Ok, well now that we got that out of the way I guess we should be heading to class then." Ashley said as she linked arms with John and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hey John, where do I meet you for lunch?" Stacy asked before walking off to class.

"Ummmm..."

"Hey, why don't you guys have lunch with us, it'll be fun." Randy offered.

"Well..."

"That is a totally rad idea Randy, so you guys in?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"We'd love too." Stacy answered flashing Randy a sweet smile.

"Cool, well we hangout in the quad, see you then John, later Ash." Randy said

"Yeah, bye." John said.

They all headed off to their classes ready to face the day, and it Stacy's opinion, it was a great way to kick off the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So, so? What do you all think? Let me know how I did, because I really want to continue this story. I've been wanting to do a John/Stacy story for awhile, and Yanzell just gave me a bucket full of inspiration and BAM! Here ya go, so thank her, lol. Thank you Yanzell for the suggestions, love ya boo and I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you all did. But now you all know the drill, if you want me to continue this story PLEASE REVIEW! It would be greatly appreciated, thanks a bunch, and until next time my loves, SMOOCHES!**


	2. Plays Pretty For Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one (**

**A/N: So, so sorry for the late update, ya know how life is, lol. So thank you everyone for all the beautiful reviews! And thank you for supporting this story, I love you all my babies. So please show me love and review, if you love me D Ok so this chapter title belongs to Saosin, OMG! I love Anthony Green, soooo HOT D And the lyrics and band name in the story belong to me, YAY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy waited for John in the parking lot leaning up against his car smiling uncontrolably because of her unbelievbly amazing day, but that quickly ended when "She" came up to her.

"Aw...did the botax that daddy buy you wear off princess?" The girl said approaching slowly

"Ok, I don't even know you." Stacy replied

"Sure you do. I saw you and pals pointing and laughing at me earlier." She said with a laugh.

"Whatever, did you need something?" Stacy asked with annoyence.

"You can tell your little boyfriend John Cena to that my boyfriend Edge acceppts his offer." The girl said.

"Lita, what are you talking about? What offer?" Stacy asked with confusion.

"Ha, you mean he didn't consult you, the queen first?" Lita laughed.

"Just tell me what the hell your talking about!" Stacy demanded.

"Oh well, you know that little band your friends have that "You" Manage?" Lita asked as she began to get comfortable next to Stacy and waited patiently while she nodded with fear. "Well, Johnny boy proposed a spot for Adam to play lead guitar, and he acceppted." Lita explained.

"So why are you telling me this? John's right over there, tell him yourself?" Stacy said pointing over to where John was.

"Lose the attitude blondie." Lita replied fiercly.

"What do you have to do with any of this anyways?" Stacy asked as she pushed past the red head

"Because I'm part of the package sweetface." Lita said moving closer to Stacy so that they were inches apart. "And I don't like you, I don't like any of you. But this could be Edge's big break, so who am I to stand in his way?" She smirked

"Who are you to stand in my way?" Stacy asked not wasting a moment.

Lita smiled and pulled out a pack of smokes and placed one in her mouth. She pulled out her lighter and lighted the cigarette and inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke into the pretty blondes face.

"Ca,coooough!" Stacy struggled to breath and push away the smoke.

"See ya at practice blondie." Lita smiled as she walked away into the parking lot leaving Stacy furious.

"Hey." John greeted a not so happy Stacy.

"Don't "Hey" me! What were you thinking letting Edge join the band?" Stacy asked angrily as she watched John head of to the drivers side.

"I was thinking that the band sucks and we need a new guitarist." John answered as he gathered all his things and threw them in the backseat.

"But why Edge? You know Lita enjoys making my life hell..." Stacy whinned as she plooped down in the passenger seat.

"Look, I did what was best for the band, and I remembered seeing Edge play at the Whiskey A-Go-Go one time and he kicked ass!" John replied starting the car.

"But I'm your manager, all decisions must be approved by me." Stacy stated

"Your right, you are our manager." John began.

"Thank you." Stacy thanked with a smile

"But if you keep arguing me on this, Stacy Keibler Manager and Co-Founder of Diligent Request will be no more, got it?" John said in a threatening tone.

Stacy was a bit suprised at John's threat but backed down in defeat.

"Fine! But that little flame head better not push me or I swear on god's green earth I will beat her down so bad..."

"Yeah, yeah simmer down Yoko." John joked

Stacy swatted John across the arm playfully and the two drove off to go to practice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John parked in the drive-way of his house and John and Stacy were about to head in the garage when they were greeted by a familair face.

"Hey." The man greeted th two.

"Hi!" Stacy said excitedly

"Hey..." John replied with shock

"Oh I invited Randy, I hope that's ok." Stacy smiled

John just nodded.

"Sure, sure. Whatever the boss says goes, I suppose." He said.

"Cool, well Randy can I get you anything?" Stacy asked shyly.

"Um, no I'm good. But I think Ash might be thirsty." He responded.

"Ash?" Stacy asked

"ASH!" John called out to her as she pranced through the curtains.

"JOHN! STACY! YAY! It's like a party." Ashley said excitedly.

"Yippee." They heard a sarcastic voice say from behind.

"And the party begins." Stacy said dreadfully.

"Edge, Lita! Glad to see you could make it." John said greeting Edge with a hand shake and Lita a smile.

"Ew...why is she here?" Ashley whispered to Stacy.

"Groupie." Stacy answered simply.

"Oh.." Ashley nodded dumbly.

"Ah you know Randy Orton..." John introduced

"Hey, what's up man?" Randy asked giving Edge a hand shake.

"Nothin much, you apart of the band?" Edge asked

"Nah, just a fan." He laughed.

"Well do you play anything?" Edge asked as he began to unpack his gear.

"Excuse me." John said as he answered his phone which began to ring.

"Ah, I play the drums her and there. I never actually thought of making a career out of it, but yeah I play." Randy answered.

"Really? You play the drums? That's cool." Stacy fawned.

"You got a little drool there princess." Lita pointed out in a whisper.

"Shut up!" Stacy retorted

"What?" Ashley asked

"Not you." She corrected.

"So Randy that was our drummer, he can't make it, you think you can substitute?" John asked as he skipped over to the band.

"Umm..."

"Wait where's Chris?" Stacy asked looking around.

"Jericho?" Lita asked

"Yeah" Stacy answered.

"I'm right here! So lets do this." Chris said excitedly as he took his place.

"And Christian?" Stacy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh..."

"HEEEELP!" They heard a scream from outside and ran to the source of the scream.

"CHRIS!" Stacy screamed as she looked up at Christian who was stuck up in a tree.

Chris slowly walked outside with the others and stood by Stacy.

"I'm not even going to ask, just get him down you can rehearse, you got a gig unless than a week. So there is no time for games, ok!" Stacy ordered as she headed back into the gargage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Christian hanging from a tree.

"Just get me down!" Christian pleaded as they all continued to laugh.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you think you can play on drums Randy?" John asked once more as the band began to set up.

"Ya know what, sure." Randy said as he hurried behind the drum set and looked over the music.

Edge was on lead guitar, Jericho was on back up guitar and back up vocals, Christian was on keyboard and back up vocals, and John was on bass and lead vocals.

Stacy sat in front getting ready for sound check with Ashley screaming excitedly behind herand Lita sitting on the opposite side watching her with disgust.

"Ok so before we get started, I'd just like to note that I wrote this song for my bestest friend in the whole wide world Stacy Keibler and the song is called User!" John yelled as the excitment began to rise.

Randy started to pound on the drums leading Edge in guitar and Christian with the piano.

_**(Piano Intro)**_

_**You said hello, you walked away, you told me not go and I'd never leave...**_

_**You stole my heart, you took my breath, what's there left to give to yoooooou**_

_**I let you go, I left you there and now I feel torn insiiiiiide**_

_**(Guitar and drums blare)**_

_**I fell down haaaaard! I scraped my knee, but broke my heart**_

_**You teared me down, but picked me up**_

_**You stomped on me, but brushed me off**_

_**You have my life in the palm of your hands but had no use for it**_

_**I have your heart, but have no faith...until you caaaaalled out my name!**_

_**(Piano solo)**_

_**You had it all, and then you caved**_

_**You wanted me, but not today**_

_**We had it all and that's ok, just don't forget our favorite lullaby**_

_**I sing to you, you sing to me, I scare you off, and you still play**_

_**(Guitar solo)**_

_**I let you go, and but for lahahahahong!**_

_**Tonight we dance, for purity**_

_**But I'm sure you'll forget all about meeeeeeee**_

_**Just don't forget abooooooouuuuut...yooooooou**_

_**(Soft Piano Outro)**_

"WOOOOOO!"

"YEAAHHH!"

"YAY!"

Everyone started to cheer.

John gathered Stacy, Chris and Christian while Randy and Edge mingled with the girls.

"So this is the sixth practice Hunter has skipped out on, so I say we replace him. And as far Matt dropping us like a bag of chips, I say we keep Edge and offer Randy a spot in the band. All in favor say I" John offered

"I" Stacy said

"I" Chris said

"I" Christian said.

"Well then 4 I's it is, we have a band." John laughed.

Stacy ran up to Randy with happiness.

"Randy, Randy we want you to join our band." Stacy said happily

"Oh, ummm..."

"Oh, too fast? Ok well if you don't want to we completley underst-"

"No, no I'd love to join the band, it's just...well were seniors this year. Do you really think that we'll have time for practices and gigs?" Randy asked with unceartainty.

"Trust me, we make room for homework and all that. And if there's no time then we just pay the math and science geeks to do our work fo us, isn't that right guys?" Stacy asked

"How do you think I got an A on my science project, even tho I was out the whole month." Chris laughed

"See. So what do you say?" John asked as he put his arm over Stacy waiting for an answer from the possibly newest bandmate.

"I'm in." Randy answered with a smile.

"Alright, coolness." Stacy smiled.

"Oh my god! I'm dating a drummer, how cool is that?" Ashley giggled as she began to jump up and down.

"What is she, on drugs?" Lita asked holding Edge close to her trying not to get hit by the super hyper blonde.

One thing was for sure, Senior year was going to be the most interesting that any of them has ever seen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: What it is ya'll? So yeah I am trying to update as many of my stories as possible, lovin is welcome as always, so if you want this story updated ASAP than review, yeah, yeah? Ok, so I am really excited to start updating as much as I can. But I need MOTIVATION, so hit me up yo! I love you all so much for reviewing and again I am sooooo terribly sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, but I'm back better than ever YE-AH! So REVIEW, REWVIEW, REVIEW! And I promise I'll update by the end of this week D**


	3. Rebel Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one, nope, nope, nope!!!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews my loves! And I apologize for the delay. This chapter title belongs to Bikini Kill :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy exited the main entrance of her high school heading towards her car. She dug through her purse in search of her car keys and when she found them she dropped them on the floor and when she bent down to pick them up her eyes were drawn to the pair of legs that were crossed and placed on the hood of her car.

"Ugghh…Lita can you get off car please?" Stacy growled at the bully.

"Aw Stacy lose the tude, I just thought that maybe we could be friends?" Lita suggested with a smile.

"Ha, ok what do you really want from me?" Stacy asked catching on to the schemers game.

Lita rolled her eyes in defeat and slide off the car.

"I need a ride to L.A." She replied bluntly.

Stacy stood silent.

"No!" Stacy answered as she pushed past the red-headed rebel.

"Stacy please!" Lita begged as she ran behind the long legged blonde.

"Why don't you get your boyfriend to take you?" Stacy said as she opened her car door.

"Because! Ever since he joined your stupid band that's all he seems to have time for." Lita said jealousy.

"What do you need to go to L.A. for anyways?" Stacy asked as she threw her belongings into the backseat.

"I-I have some business to take care of." Lita answered nervously as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm not going unless I know why." Stacy said sternly.

"Stacy…please?" Lita cried.

"What's this? Is Amy "Lita" Dumas begging? Groveling?" Stacy smiled with satisfaction.

Lita huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine forget it!" Lita said turning away.

"Wait, wait!" Stacy called out with laughter. "Get in the car!" Stacy ordered still laughing.

Lita turned around and stood as she grinded her teeth together.

She slowly walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat.

Stacy leaned back in her seat and smiled on controllably.

"What? Can we go please?" Lita asked rudely as Stacy just smiled and backed out of the school parking lot.

**20 Minutes Later…**

Stacy and Lita continued to drive in silence as Lita stared out the window admiring all the beautiful paintings on the walls on the side of the freeway until she decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to visit my Dad at work; I need a favor from him." Lita informed Stacy.

"Your dad works in L.A.? That's pretty awesome." Stacy replied

"Well, if you consider screwing your assistant work, than yes, he is a hard working man. No pun intended." Lita answered.

"Oh my gosh…your dad has an assistant?" Stacy asked jokingly trying to make the conversation, not so tense.

Lita let out a laugh and continued to stare out the window.

"So what's the favor?" Stacy asked curiously as she reached for her Bikini Kill Cd and popped it in the CD player.

"I just wanted to ask him if he could stay home for the weekend instead of going off on yet another business trip." She answered as her ears caught the attention on the music that began to play.

"You like Bikini Kill?" Lita asked with a bit of shock.

"They're my favorite all girl punk band, second to the Devoctchkas."

"You know who the Devotchkas are too?" Lita asked pure shock.

"Why? You sound surprised." Stacy said looking over at the girl.

"That's because I am." Lita replied

"I do manage a band ya know." Stacy stated as she raised an eyebrow.

"I know, that surprises me too." Lita said.

"And why is that?" Stacy smiled.

"You just don't strike me as the punk rock type. I see you more as NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, bubble gum pop type girl." Lita explained

"Well I'm not, all those people are so elementary school, you of all people should know that." Stacy said shooting at Lita.

"I never liked them!" Lita declared defensively.

"I so remember how in 4th-5th grade how in love you were with the boy band typed. Do the names J.C. Chazes and Nick Carter ring a bell?" Stacy smiled.

"Ok that's not fair. Everyone was in love with them!" Lita stated

"Yes, everyone was in love with them, but you, you were obsessed."

"Just get off at the next exit and make a left at the signal and pull into the Capital Records building." Lita direct trying to change the subject.

"Your dad works at Capital Records?" Stacy asked with giddiness.

"Yes, but don't get any ideas." Lita answered.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked innocently.

"I don't care how great you think your band is, there is no way these are going to waste time listening to your garage band." Lita responded.

"Garage band? Did you forget that boyfriend is in that little "garage band"?" Stacy questioned.

"Yeah well, he doesn't know what my father's occupation is, nobody does, just you. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this. Thanks for the ride, I'll catch a ride home with the old man." Lita said as she slammed the door shut in Stacy's face.

"She's crazy!!" Stacy screamed to herself as she drove off feeling angry but kinda

of good knowing that she made 'Some' progress with the punk rock rebel girl.

"Yeah, she wants to be friend." Stacy said as she got on the freeway heading back home to practice with the band.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Short I know, but I'm gonna try my best and move this story along. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Show me some love, I'll show you if you review!!! Till next time SMOOCHES!!!**


End file.
